1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for removably installing any of a plurality of different truck equipments on the frame of a truck, to thereby enable fast and easy change of truck equipment. With that system, a single truck can be used for many purposes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Presently, truck equipments are permanently installed on the trucks whereby contractors need different trucks for carrying out different purposes. This prevents the contractors to optimize the use of their trucks since each truck can be assigned to only one particular purpose. As the use of the trucks is not optimized, a larger number of trucks is required.
Of course, purchase and maintenance of a larger number of trucks is very expensive and greatly reduce the profits of the contractor.